This invention relates generally to a protective garment. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a protective garment worn by a person who requires protection from injury by cutting or slashing by broken glass or with other sharp edged articles such as blades, knives, and the like.
Glass handlers, in particular, are often exposed to potential injury and must wear suitable protective clothing. In the past, sweaters were typically knit with two panels, i.e., a front panel and a back panel. These two panels were joined together with an attached sleeve. This type of design leaves an upper shoulder and neck seam. Seams are the weakest part of a cut resistant product.
Numerous patent documents have been directed to cut resistant garments and have been various features thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,766 (Foreman et al.) is directed to a garment that has indentations forming air channels next to the body of the wearer. One of the yarns is formed from a material such as Kevlar® brand para-aramid synthetic fber to provide cut resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,498 (Schumann et al.) is directed to a slash and cut-resistant garment for protecting a person from injury by slashing or cutting with a blade, knife or other sharp edged device. The garment comprises a neck protector attached to a shoulder portion. The neck protector portion uses double knit fabrics or multi-layer fabrics. Foam layers or other materials are disclosed which are used to provide stiffening to keep protection in place on the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,877 (Newman) is directed to abrasion and cut-resistant protective clothing for bicycling. The outerwear is constructed with protective fabric panels containing abrasion and cut resistant high performance fibers. The protective panels are structural components and are sewn or otherwise attached to panels or sections of conventional textiles to complete the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,953 (Bettcher) is directed to a garment and protective sleeve. A sleeveless sweater has a detachable cut-resistant full length protective sleeve. Shoulder seams are shown in FIG. 1.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/1116316, by Wells Lamont Industry Group, is directed to a protective, cut-resistant sleeve and a method of making the sleeve. The sleeve is a tubular sleeve of flexible-cut resistant material made from cut-resistant fiber using a rib type knitting stitch. The rib knit stitch allows greater flexibility in knitting.
European Patent No. EP 1 728 442, by Eckhard Hotz of Germany, is directed to a cut protection garment for preventing injuries when using a chainsaw or saw and includes a first layer of a cut-resistant material and a second layer arranged on the first layer.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.